


Advent Calendar Drabbles

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [44]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fisting, Ghosts, Humor, Incest, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Parenthood, Sadism, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar drabbles for Christmas 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regene goes to visit Santa's grotto in the local department store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/63172.html>

  
There's a guy dressed as Santa Claus in the department store. You wait in the queue and then, when it's your turn you go through the door into his little hut, your kid sits on his knee and Santa gives them a present.  
  
Most times.  
  
But Santa's in for a shock today, because he finds not a little kid, but a full-grown Regene sitting on his lap.  
  
To give the guy some credit, he does try to carry on as if nothing's out of the ordinary at first.  
  
"And have you been good this year?"  
  
Regene leans close to whisper in his ear. "You tell me."  
  
The guy squirms as Regene's fingers slide beneath his collar and Regene's foot trails up his leg. "Are you going to give me a lump of coal?" asks Regene. "I like them black and hard."  
  
Santa swallows, hesitates, then a hand comes to rest on Regene's ass.  
  
Regene smirks.  
  
Then the door's opening as one of Santa's elves ushers in the next child. "You can go through now."  
  
Regene hops off of Santa's leg with the sprightliness of a kid on Christmas morning. "Do I get to take a present?"  
  
Santa looks dazed for a few seconds, before noticing that Regene's rifling through his sack of gifts.  
  
"Er, sure," he says, "I suppose."  
  
Regene flutters his eyelashes. "Can I take more than one?"  
  
Santa watches warily as the next parent and child wander in. "Take as many as you like."  
  
Regene beams.  
  
If anyone is confused this year as to why Regene has given everyone the same Christmas present, or indeed why that Christmas present happens to be "Lucy and Tim Play With the Red Ball – a book for young readers", they don't voice their concerns.


	2. December 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Al have an encounter under the mistletoe. It doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/63247.html>

The party is going absolutely fine (you have to admit, the Dylandys do know how to stock a drinks table) until the point where Patrick takes Anew upstairs to help her put on her new fairy costume (Revive's already wearing his and Anew doesn't want to be left out).  
  
Anew runs back down the stairs as soon as it's on, and Patrick follows after her at a more sedate pace. He's just about to walk into the living room when he smells something that seems suspiciously like fresh mince pies. Interest piqued, he turns his head to glance into the kitchen as he passes, and just when he's not looking, he bumps into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" says Patrick, turning around to find Al standing in the way, as always.  
  
"Sorry," says Al, and Patrick's certain he doesn't mean it, the _cocking cock_.  
  
Patrick's just about to roll his eyes and push past, when Al hesitates, then looks up. Patrick follows his gaze.  
  
To see FUCKING MISTLETOE.  
  
Hah. Well, that's a funny one--  
  
Only, when Patrick looks back down, he sees that Al is smiling at him, expectantly.  
  
Oh--  
  
Oh fucking no. No fucking way. No way. Not a chance in hell. Not only is Patrick going to be seen dead before he even thinks of something as homosexual as kissing another guy. The fact that it's Al; that it's this fucking dickwipe, this fucking 'Oh I'm so much better than you, let me rub your face in it. Oh look at me, I want to kiss you, and just to fuck you over, I'll probably make you enjoy it too' means that Patrick is not going to touch this situation with a 10 foot barge-pole.  
  
Al can pull that stupid face all he likes, Patrick walks past him and goes to find Kati. And certainly doesn't spend the next half hour remembering how shiny Al's lips looked under the Christmas lights.


	3. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halle watches Lyle stuffing the turkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/64351.html>

Lyle has been in the kitchen all day. Preparing vegetables, peeling potatoes, baking. There's already a large ham and a side of beef in the oven. He goes about it all with his usual energy, humming along to the Christmas tunes on the radio and dancing a few steps on his way to the fridge.  
  
As usual, Halle defers to Lyle when it comes to cooking, but he still helps out as general lifter and carrier, dish-washer, food taster and, most importantly, beer drinker.  
  
It's during the last of these tasks, as Lyle is busy stuffing the turkey, pushing handfuls of seasoned sausage meat into the cavity, that Lyle looks up to find Halle staring at him with that unique, unwavering focus that only Halle is able to muster. With a smirk on his lips, Lyle raises his eyebrows and turns to stare right back.  
  
Halle holds Lyle's gaze for a few seconds, before he downs the last of his beer and grins. "Needs more bacon."  
  
Lyle laughs at him, "Hold your horses, I'm not done yet. The bacon's going on the top of this beauty," and he pushes another handful inside the bird.  
  
It's only later, with the turkey safely roasting in the oven and Halle's fist, and what feels like-- _Ah! Ah! Fuckyes. Fuck **yes**!_ \-- half of Halle's forearm up his ass, that Lyle realises exactly why Halle took a sudden interest in stuffing.


	4. December 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anew asks Patrick why he didn't want to kiss Al under the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/64676.html>

"Daddy," says Anew as she snuggles up to Patrick's side, "how come you didn't kiss Al under the mistletoe? Revive says that if two people are under the mistletoe, they have to give each other a kiss. It's the rules."  
  
"Well..." starts Patrick, "It's... Look, there are rules and then there are _rules_. Do you understand?"  
  
Anew looks at him, all wide-eyed and innocent. "No."  
  
Patrick sighs and tries again. "You see, Daddy is a man, and Al is also a man, and that's why we couldn't kiss."  
  
"Men aren't supposed to kiss other men?"  
  
"Er, no." Patrick desperately backpedals. "That's not it. It's fine for men to kiss other men, if they're the type of men who like to kiss other men. Like Al and Neil. They love each other very much, and there's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"And you don't like to kiss other men?"  
  
Patrick nods sagely, "That's right. I only like to kiss pretty girls, like you and your mother."  
  
Anew giggles as he presses a kiss to her forehead. "But why don't you like to kiss other men?"  
  
"Ah, well... that's... hmm." Patrick flounders. "It's not that I... It's just that... you know... Oh look, there's Mummy. Why don't you go show her your fairy costume?"  
  
Anew purses her lips, but runs off to see Kati anyway. Patrick watches her bounce across the room. She and Kati have a short conversation, then Kati starts laughing so hard that she has to sit down.  
  
Patrick scowls and downs the rest of his drink.


	5. December 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Christmas party continues, Patrick gets more drunk, and things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/66324.html>

Al's not offended by Patrick refusing to kiss him under the mistletoe. He's known Patrick for long enough now to understand the man's insecurities. Kati's already tried to apologise for his behaviour: "I'm sorry about my husband. He's an idiot." But Al doesn't mind. It's funny, if anything.  
  
So Al doesn't try to bring up the subject of mistletoe again. He doesn’t want to make Patrick feel uncomfortable. He also refuses to take it to heart when he looks around every so often and catches Patrick glaring at him. It's only Patrick being Patrick; he'll stop it soon enough.  
  
And that, thinks Al, is the end of that.  
  
Only, it seems that Patrick doesn't think the same. Not when, close to the end of the evening, as Al's in the kitchen putting some of the food away, Patrick staggers up to him.  
  
"I think," says Patrick, swaying on his feet, "that we need to talk."  
  
Al watches him try to focus. "Patrick, are you drunk?"  
  
"Shut up!" Shouts Patrick, pointing a wavering finger in Al's face. "Shut up!" He looks down for a second, composing himself. "You..." he says, "You are so..." He clenches his fist.  
  
Al tries hard not to laugh, even as Patrick's other hand comes up to Al's shoulder to steady himself. "Is there a problem?" Al asks.  
  
Patrick makes an exasperated noise. "God, you think you're so much better don't you! You're such a... such a... 'Oh, I'm a veteranaranarnia... vetranerina... vetro... vetarna... animal doctor! I'm too good to kiss the likes of you!'"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean." The hand on Al's shoulder tightens. "Just because you're on your high horse, doesn't mean you can ignore it. You're supposed to like that sort of thing after all!"  
  
"Patrick," says Al, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Patrick swears and he frowns at the floor for a few seconds, then suddenly he leans (or rather, falls) forward and his lips collide with Al's own.  
  
Al's more than shocked, and he has to stagger backwards because all of a sudden he has the entirety of Patrick's weight leaning on him. But Al doesn't push Patrick away; it seems like Patrick has been building up to this for a while, and Al is never one to turn down a kiss, even if Patrick does taste overwhelmingly of alcohol. After a moment's consideration, Al slips his tongue into Patrick's mouth too and Patrick whimpers.  
  
Then there's the sound of light footsteps and a shout from the hall, "Daddy! Mummy says it's time to go!"  
  
Patrick jerks away from the kiss so forcefully that he manages to headbutt Al in the process.  
  
Anew comes running into the kitchen just as Al is reeling away clutching his head. "Al!" She shouts in concern.  
  
"It's ok, sweetheart," slurs Patrick, and then there are further footsteps as Kati rushes into the room.  
  
"Patrick! What on Earth are you doing?" She reaches for Al. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry."  
  
Al smiles weakly, rubbing his temple, "I'm fine, really. It's not Patrick's fault."  
  
It might be the truth, but Kati doesn't seem to buy it at all. She gives Patrick a stern glare. "Patrick, we're going home before you can get yourself in any more trouble."  
  
Without further ado, Patrick's frogmarched out of the room; he goes willingly, but he stares imploringly at Al all the while. Sadly, Al has no idea what that's supposed to mean.  
  
Briefly, as Al hears their car start up and pull away, he wonders if it would be a good idea to mention this incident to Patrick when he's sober.


	6. December 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The carol singers get a shock when they knock on Lyle and Halle's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/67890.html>

The carol singers in the neighbourhood are a pretty enthusiastic bunch. Moving from door to door to raise money for charity, they go all the way down the street. Well, almost all the way. There is one house that they avoid entirely. And the reason for that lies 12 months in the past--  
  
Lyle can tell that they're carol singers because they start singing as soon as they knock on the door. Something about little drummer boys and figgy pudding and all that festive business. Strangely though, the singing tapers away as soon as the door is opened.  
  
"Can I help you?" Lyle gives them his friendliest grin, and uses the back of a hand to wipe away some of the blood that is trickling annoyingly into his eye.  
  
Silence reigns for a few seconds until someone coughs and helpfully says, "carol singers", shaking the collecting tin.  
  
"Sure," says Lyle, wiping more blood from his eye as it keeps trickling down. "You don't mind waiting while I get my wallet do you? It's in the pocket of my pants, and I'm sure they're around here somewhere."  
  
There's some awkward shuffling amongst the carol singers, but they steadfastly stay put, even when Lyle turns back to the house and shouts, "Oi, Halle! Are my pants in there?"  
  
It's only when Halle appears at the door, Lyle's pants in one hand, and a knife covered with Lyle's blood in the other, that the carol singers finally flee.  
  
Lyle smiles as they go. "Shame," he says. "Now, close the door, would you? It's fucking freezing."


	7. December 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa pays Anew a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/68412.html>

"Hohoho," says Santa. "I've come to see a very special little girl."  
  
Anew watches him as he waddles over to the couch and sits down, "Daddy, what are you doing?"  
  
Santa jumps, looks sheepish for a second, and then 'hohoho's again. "I don't see your Daddy in here, Anew. Why don't you come sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?"  
  
Anew giggles as she's lifted onto his knee and swings her legs. She looks Santa in the eye. "Is your fake beard itchy on your face?"  
  
He sputters. "But Santa doesn't have a fake beard!"  
  
"Yes you do, I can see the elastic."  
  
It's just as Santa starts pouting that Kati puts her book down and looks over. "Please humour him, Anew, or he's going to sulk all evening."  
  
  
"Ah," says Patrick later, once they're in bed, "isn't it wonderful when children are still young enough to believe in the magic of Christmas? I don't know about you, but I think Anew was really excited to see Santa in the flesh today."  
  
Kati stares at him, then shakes her head and smiles to herself. "I'm sure she was," she says. "Now take off the beard."


	8. December 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of Christmas morning in the Dylandy household and the Mannequin household. The kids are too excited to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/68827.html>

**Christmas morning – Dylandy Household:**  
  
Neil, Al, and Tieria discover (to their dismay) that one of the side-effects of letting your newly-adopted son sleep in the same bed as you is this: he will wake up at an ungodly hour on the 25th of December and refuse to go back to sleep.  
  
"It's 5am, Revive," mumbles Neil. "Go to sleep."  
  
Revive, bless him, does at least lie back down and try to do as he's told. For all of 3 minutes. Then he's sat upright again. "I can't sleep! It's too exciting!"  
  
"Shhh, Revive." Al tries this time, getting Revive to lie back down and holding him tight. But, if anything, it only makes Revive giggle, loudly.  
  
That does it. Tieria's wrath is invoked. "Revive Revival!" he says. "You will be quiet until we tell you it's time to get up! Do you understand?"  
  
Revive doesn't say anything, just ducks his head under the covers and lies as still as he possibly can. With some amusement, Neil realises that their son is even trying to breathe quietly.  
  
But, as co-operative as Revive is being, it doesn't change the fact that they are all now _wide awake_.  
  
By the time the clock reaches 5:30am, the four of them are already downstairs in their dressing gowns as Revive unwraps the presents in his stocking.

***  
  
 **Christmas morning – Mannequin Household:**  
  
Kati had been worried that Anew would be so excited on Christmas morning that she'd wake them up painfully early.  
  
But Kati had no need to worry. Anew is very well behaved; she stays in her own bed, quiet as a mouse.  
  
Sadly though, what Kati didn't count on was that it wouldn't be their daughter who woke them up.  
  
It's 5am when Patrick sits up in bed. "I can't sleep! It's too exciting!"  
  
Luckily for Kati though, the threat of no sex for the entire Christmas period does wonders, and she's free to go back to sleep for as long as she likes.


	9. December 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Christmas and Regene receives some ghostly visitors. But will he learn the lesson they have to teach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/69539.html>

On Christmas Eve Regene is busy setting up his camera equipment.  
  
He's not a big believer in the Christmas festivities. His friends and hangers-on all seem to find families to go visit at this time of year.  
  
And while Tieria did offer, before he started amassing children like some teenaged girl with far less common sense than contraception, that Regene could spend Christmas day with him and his housemates, Regene had declined. As fun as Tieria's friends are; and they _are_ fun, Regene can't bear the thought of being surrounded by them when they're all far too interested in 'Christmas cheer' to pay him any attention.  
  
No, this year, as with any other year, Regene is going to spend Christmas alone. Well, for a given value of 'alone' of course.  
  
You see, there's a hidden world out there on Christmas day. And it's full of lonely fucks who hate their family enough that all they want to do is hole up on their own and spend their day searching the internet for the filthiest porn imaginable.  
  
That's where Regene comes in. He can charge triple the price and the fuckers just eat it up. So this is his Christmas: a 3-hour long special live webcam with Regene the centre of attention. And that's just the way he likes it.  
  
It's going to be a fucking fantastic show this year. The outfit Regene's found is superb, and he's spent the past few hours at the salon getting a haircut, manicure and pedicure. Without a doubt, he is going to look cock-achingly gorgeous when everything's ready.  
  
So now he's just sorting out the final odds and ends; cleaning his studio and making sure his camera equipment is in top shape.  
  
He's busy checking one of his lamps and turns around to go find its cable, when he realises that he's not alone.  
  
There, lounging on the bed as if she hasn't a care in the world, even though she's dirtying up his new sheets with her presence, is Hilling fucking Care.  
  
Regene almost drops his lamp. He doesn't, luckily, and grips it tightly as he gives her a glare.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" He spits. "Nobody's seen you for years! You're supposed to be fucking dead!"  
  
Hilling Care just smiles at him knowingly. "I am," she says, then laughs at Regene's look of confusion. "Don't believe me?" Her face darkens. "Then you can try asking Hallelujah Haptism."  
  
Regene takes a step back and sneers. "So why haven't you gone to see _him_ then?" He folds his arms. "You and your bastard brother have a tough time coming if you think you can fuck with my mind that easily."  
  
Hilling laughs again, light and malicious. "Believe whatever you want," she says, "I don't care. I'm just here to pass on a message; and not on behalf of my brother, whatever you may think."  
  
When Regene only scoffs, she crawls up to the end of the bed and rests her chin on her palms. "Tonight," she says, "you are going to have some visitors," she flutters her eyelashes at him, "and not the good kind."  
  
Regene huffs. "Who I sleep with is my own concern, Hilling Care."  
  
But Hilling just laughs once more, as if the joke's on Regene. Knowing her, and her brother, it probably is.  
  
"You are so predictable, Regene Regetta," she says. "I don't know or care what cock you suck. It's irrelevant." She watches her fingertip as it traces a pattern in the sheets. "What's important is that tonight, you might just learn something."  
  
Regene laughs, short and sharp. "I doubt you're fit to teach me anything."  
  
Hilling sits upright and looks at him. "Do you know how Hallelujah Haptism kills those who cross him?" She gives Regene a tight smile. "I didn't look like this in the end, I can tell you that."  
  
Despite himself, Regene takes another step backwards.  
  
"This is a warning, Regene Regetta, I'd listen if I were you."  
  
And then, in the blink of an eye, she's gone.  
  
For a few seconds, Regene can do nothing but stare at the bed. But, as someone who was brought up to think logically and rationally, he soon dismisses the whole episode as a trick of the imagination. That still doesn't mean that he's happy to hang around his studio any longer though. With one last glance at the bed, Regene packs up his things and goes home for the night.

***  
  
In his apartment, Regene attempts to work on some of his other projects. But for all he tries, his heart's not really in it. After a while, he decides that it's probably best just to go to bed. He slips on his pair of silk pyjamas (he prefers to sleep naked, but even Regene's not immune to the cold at this time of year) and then slips between his cotton sheets.  
  
Sleep doesn't come easily though, not with the earlier incident running through his mind. Hah, what was Hilling even saying? Regene wasn't planning on fucking anyone tonight.  
  
He rolls over onto his side. It doesn't sound like a bad idea though; a good fuck would take his mind off things nicely. But who to ask? Pretty much everyone is busy this evening. And, well, masturbation's no fun unless someone's watching.  
  
It's just when Regene's pondering getting out one of his larger dildos anyway, that he looks up and sees Tieria standing at the end of his bed.  
  
Regene sits up in surprise. "Tieria!" he cries. "Just the person I need!" He crawls up to the end of the bed and wraps his arms around Tieria's shoulders. "I don't know why you're here, but surely you have time to fuck me just a little?"  
  
Tieria looks at him with his usual haughty expression. "I am not going to fuck you tonight, Regene."  
  
Regene pouts and slides his fingers over Tieria's waist. "Oh come on, Tieria. You know you can't resist me."  
  
Tieria sighs. "I said not tonight, Regene." He wilfully ignores Regene's further protests. "And I am not Tieria."  
  
Regene looks at him. "Humour doesn't suit you, Tieria. You shouldn't attempt it."  
  
Tieria frowns. "I am being entirely serious, Regene. I am not Tieria. I am the ghost of Christmas Past. You were told to expect me."  
  
Regene sits back on the bed as he's suddenly reminded of the conversation with Hilling. "She told me I was going to have visitors tonight."  
  
Tieria smiles a little and nods. "Correct."  
  
Regene runs his hand through his hair. "This is some kind of hallucination. What the fuck has someone spiked my drink with today?"  
  
But Tieria doesn't answer, all he does is take Regene's arm in his own, and the next time Regene looks up, they're in his studio.  
  
This must be some kind of weird-ass dream. There's no other explanation, especially not when Regene and Tieria are not the only Regene and Tieria in the room.  
  
Regene looks at Tieria. "You'd better have a fucking good explanation for all this."  
  
Tieria smiles at him again. "This, Regene, is your past."  
  
Regene looks at the other Regene and Tieria on the bed. "So I'm dreaming about the past then?" But when Regene looks back to Tieria for an answer, Tieria's watching the scene in front of them.  
  
Regene should have known this was from his past, really. He remembers it well, after all. Remembers the outfit he got Tieria to wear; the red skimpy dress with white fur trim, perfect for the punters. Regene, of course, was wearing the same dress too.  
  
Tieria hadn't been all that obliging about it at the time, but Regene had coaxed him into it eventually; enough promises of future obedience and enough dry orgasms had made Tieria agree in the end.  
  
And this moment that's playing in front of them right now, is the moment just before Regene had turned the cameras live, when he was busy giving Tieria that final preparatory blowjob.  
  
And how good they had looked. Regene realises it now, as he watches it first-hand. Tieria's flush, and his own dark, swollen lips. The way Tieria's hands clench in his hair.  
  
"We looked gorgeous, didn't we?" Says Regene, looking at the Tieria standing next to him.  
  
Tieria smiles at him again; a real, warm smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Since when had Tieria started smiling like that?  
  
Regene smiles too, as he thinks back to their performance, to the praise they'd received. "We should do it again sometime," he says to Tieria. "We hardly fuck at all any more."  
  
Tieria looks at him. "I did ask you to spend Christmas with us once."  
  
Regene turns back to the scene in front of him just as the past version of himself pulls back from Tieria's cock and starts stroking him with his hand. What Tieria had asked of him that one year though, it wasn't the same as this. It was with Tieria's housemates too and-- Regene wonders how he can explain it in a way that Tieria would understand.  
  
But before he knows it, Regene's back in his own bedroom again.  
  
He scowls at Tieria. "What happened! We were just about to see the part where you had another dry orgasm!"  
  
Tieria steps away from the bed. "You've seen enough for tonight."  
  
"What do you mean?" Regene sits up on his knees as Tieria takes another step backwards. "You're not going are you?"  
  
"I have to," replies Tieria. "You'll be getting another visitor soon."  
  
And suddenly, Tieria is gone.  
  
Regene crosses his arms. "What the fuck does that mean?" The bastard didn't even give him so much as a kiss! Well, whoever this next visitor is, they'd better be a good lay, or Regene's going to be sorely disappointed.

***  
  
When the purported next visitor doesn't turn up in the next five minutes, Regene crawls back into bed. Maybe that was that and it's all over. Regene's disappointed in a way; he wouldn't mind another visitor if it means he gets to watch himself and Tieria fucking again.  
  
For a moment, Regene considers going and finding one of the videos of himself and Tieria, or some of his photos maybe, but he's startled out of his thoughts by a laugh beside his ear.  
  
He jumps and rolls over to find a Dylandy sprawled out on his bed. It only takes a second and a glimpse of the expression to work out exactly which Dylandy it is.  
  
"Evening," grins Lyle.  
  
Regene holds his gaze for a few seconds. "Let me guess. You're going to tell me that your name's not Lyle Dylandy."  
  
"Bingo," says Lyle with a wink. "I am what you might call your ghost of Christmas Present."  
  
"Well then," smirks Regene, as he curls his fingers around Lyle's arm, "what's say you let me give you your _Christmas Present_ right now?"  
  
Lyle's eyes flutter as Regene tightens his grip hard enough for fingernails to dig into skin, and when his eyes focus on Regene again, Lyle's pupils are wide. But Lyle just removes Regene's hand and places it back on the bed. "Sorry," he says, "but that's not the kind of 'present' I mean."  
  
Regene pouts, but suddenly they're standing in a bedroom that's not Regene's own.  
  
"Where are we?" asks Regene.  
  
Lyle raises his eyebrows. "Why don't you try looking around you before you start asking questions?"  
  
Regene tuts and takes a better look at the room. It's not one that he recognises. Or at least, he doesn't think so. But then the couple in the bed stirs and he realises.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Neil murmurs, pressing his nose into Tieria's hair.  
  
Tieria chuckles lightly and draws himself closer. "Merry Christmas," he says in return.  
  
Regene turns to Lyle. "Do they know we're here?"  
  
Lyle grins in return. "Nope. They can't see us or hear us. Technically, we're not even here at all."  
  
Regene's interest is piqued. This could make for an interesting situation. He might not be able to watch himself and Tieria fucking any more, but Tieria and Neil is a-- ok, so it's a slightly poor second best, but it's still better than nothing.  
  
But as Regene waits for the action to start, nothing happens. For far too fucking long, they just lie there and hold each other.  
  
"God," complains Regene, "my brother is so boring."  
  
Lyle looks over and gives Regene a mysterious smile, then turns back to the bed.  
  
"Your brother is fucking boring too," says Regene.  
  
But then Tieria stirs again. "I've been thinking about him," he says.  
  
Neil makes a questioning noise.  
  
"Regene," answers Tieria. "Should I invite him today?"  
  
Neil pulls back to look at him. "But I thought you had an agreement about Regene not meeting the kids?"  
  
Tieria sighs. "Yes, and it works. But the people at work were talking about Christmas being for family, and it made me think. I feel like I should see him more often."  
  
Neil smiles at him, and Tieria smiles that strange, warm smile in return.  
  
"But you know," says Neil, "I doubt he'd come if you asked him. You did that once before, remember?"  
  
Tieria sighs again, and it looks like he's just about to say something else, but at that moment, Tieria's one-million-and-one (ok, three) kids run into the room with Al in tow.  
  
Suddenly, the room's a lot more noisy than it was before. Tieria and Neil sit up as Al climbs back under the covers beside them and all three kids clamber onto the bed. It seems that the only thing the two red-headed twins care about is bouncing, until they're told to stop, that is. But Tieria's eldest is a little more inquisitive; he notices the look on Tieria's face.  
  
"Father," he says, "what were you talking about?"  
  
Tieria just wraps his arms around his son and smiles. "Nothing important, Revive."  
  
For some reason, Regene's heart sinks. The kids make more noise after that, then run off to go collect stockings and come back squealing. Al, Neil and Tieria all laugh as presents are opened and the kids squeal even louder.  
  
Regene feels like a tight knot is growing in his chest. All this saccharine cuteness is making him nauseous.  
  
He scrunches up his face and looks at Lyle. "I can't stand this any longer."  
  
Lyle smiles at him and suddenly they're back in Regene's bedroom.  
  
Relieved, Regene sags back under the bedcovers.  
  
Lyle laughs. "Learn anything?" he asks.  
  
Regene glares. "I fucking hate kids." He glowers as Lyle laughs even more. "Look, if you don't mind staying for a fuck, I'd be quite happy to hurt someone right now."  
  
Lyle looks interested, but he's smiling apologetically all the same. "No can do, I'm afraid. Your next visitor is due any time soon."  
  
Regene snorts and lies back down. "Fuck off then."  
  
And when he looks back up, Lyle's gone.

***  
  
Regene's pretty sure he's had enough of all this nonsense. If he's got another visitor coming, they can go fuck themselves for all Regene cares. He burrows under the bedcovers and tries to fall asleep.  
  
It almost works. 'Almost' being the key word. Because it's just as Regene's beginning to drop off that his bedroom door is thrown open and he's greeted with the words, "Wakey wakey, Sunshine! It's the ghost of Christmas fucking Future!"  
  
Regene lifts his head, just about ready to tell the fucking ghost of Christmas fucking Future to go fuck the fuck off, when he realises exactly who his visitor is.  
  
 _Hallelujah Haptism._  
  
Unbidden, Hilling Care's words suddenly loom large in his mind: _Do you know how Hallelujah Haptism kills those who cross him?_  
  
Regene doesn't know. Regene doesn't want to know. He's not the type to get scared easily, but it's fair to say that right now, Regene is really fucking terrified.  
  
Halle seems to pick up on it. He can probably smell the fear, the fucking weirdo.  
  
Regene stares at him, muted. He knows that he should probably do something, but he doesn't know what. _Run for your life_ , suggests his hind-brain, but Halle's blocking the door and the only other option is the window. Regene lives on the fourth floor; he might be scared, but he's not fucking stupid.  
  
Halle's features stretch into a grin; it crawls across his face, exposing sharp, white teeth as it goes. And the scenery changes.  
  
Suddenly, Regene's knelt in plush carpet beside a roaring fire. He swallows and tries to pull himself together. "Where are we?" he asks.  
  
The flames dance in Halle's eyes and his grin widens. "This is your fucking future, sweetcheeks."  
  
 _Oh God._ So this is really it. Regene's fingers clench convulsively in the carpet. "Are you going to kill me?" he whispers.  
  
Halle lets out a short laugh, and looks at Regene as if he's an idiot.  
  
And at that moment the door to the room opens.  
  
Through the door steps Ribbons Almark, looking slightly older than the last time Regene saw him and wearing some kind of disgusting suit made of frills and lace. The familiar expression of contempt on his face makes Regene's hackles rise reflexively.  
  
Ribbons sits down on a huge velvet armchair in the centre of the room and crosses his legs. He looks to the door. "Come here. I am not keeping you for you to dawdle."  
  
Regene watches, disgust and shame welling through his chest as he sees an older version of himself walk through that door. He doesn't know what's worse, the fact that he's wearing a matching lace monstrosity, or the fact that the older version of himself says, "Sorry, master."  
  
The older Regene crosses the room and kneels, elegantly, at Ribbons' feet.  
  
Ribbons reaches out to run a hand through Regene's hair and smiles. "Apology accepted, but you'll have to be more obedient next time."  
  
"Yes, master." The look of obliging happiness in Regene's eyes makes Regene want to gag at the sight. What on Earth went so wrong? Regene knows he's a good actor, but he's not _that_ good. There is nothing fake about that expression.  
  
Ribbons smiles condescendingly and runs his fingers down to Regene's cheek. "But I know you're a good boy most of the time, hm? Isn't it funny what some people will do for a bit of attention?" He spreads his legs and unzips his fly. "Now, if you make this good, I might have a treat in store for you later."  
  
Regene looks away as the other version of himself reaches to angle Ribbons' cock towards his mouth; he can't stomach it any more. Instead, he glares up at Halle. "What the fuck do you mean by this?"  
  
Halle looks at him. "You're not an idiot. You can work it out."  
  
Regene scowls. If this is what his future looks like, he'd rather have Halle kill him right here and now.  
  
As if he can tell what Regene's thinking (and maybe he can), Halle shifts his weight. "Look," he says, "this future is not set in stone. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Regene opens his mouth to reply that, no, he fucking doesn't, but before he can get the words out, Halle disappears.  
  
Suddenly, Regene is left alone with no distraction from the noise of fellatio as it echoes through the room.  
  
Ribbons sighs, his voice strained. "You are so very privileged, Regene, you know that? So very privileged."  
  
And in a moment of horror, Regene realises that with no Halle to take him back, he's doomed to stay in this place forever.  
  
Miserably, he closes his eyes.

***  
  
And wakes up in his own bed.  
  
Sunlight is filtering through the curtains, and when Regene looks over at his bedside table, the clock reads '9:30am'.  
  
He runs a hand through his hair, and for a moment he can do nothing but just lie there.  
  
What a fucking weird dream. If it was a dream, that is. Regene can't quite get over it. If it turns out that some cocksucker spiked his drink yesterday, they're going to pay for it.  
  
Still, drug-induced hallucination or no, Regene can't help thinking about what he'd experienced. The thought of ending up in that future makes his skin crawl. If there was anything he could do to stop that from happening-- And, well, it is Christmas day. His webcam special isn't due to start for another four hours. Maybe it would be nice to do the family thing and go pay his respects to his brother, after all.  
  
But then Regene thinks, _nah, fuck it_ , and he goes back to sleep instead.


End file.
